Various types of securing mechanisms, such as line blocks, clamps, cable clamps, etc., are known in the art for securing objects to a selected payload or other support structure. However, many of the designs that have been implemented suffer from drawbacks. These drawbacks can include labor intensive manufacturing, assembly and installation, and parts that may be susceptible to less optimal performance over time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a releasable securing mechanism that does not suffer from these problems.